Resolutions
by BlackCatHikari
Summary: New Year's is boring without anyone to spend it with. But, hey. There's always the new coffee house around the corner...


**BC: I really should stop putting up random chapters and oneshots... Oh well. Here's another one:**

**Resolutions**

**

* * *

**

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

_Fucking hell, do they ever _stop_!?_

Bang.

"Oi, faggots! Quit it will ya!"

My fist slammed into the wall beside my head, and I rolled over, the pillow clutched to my ears.

Bang.

"Argh!" I jumped up, raced over to the small dressing table sitting a few feet away, grabbed my iPod, jammed the earphones in my ears and turned the volume up full bore. Bliss. No more of that fucking noise from the two jackrabbits in the room over.

Such was the woes of spending Christmas alone. Even in the mostly-deserted college dorms, there was still the occasional kid floating about. Or being fucked into their mattresses.

My coat was hanging on the back of the door, and seeing it made me sigh. Despite the fact that I hated the cold, it was an undeniable truth that snow was beautiful. So, with that thought in mind, I grabbed the coat with one fist, stuffed my iPod in a pocket with the other, and proceeded to march through my door, down the hall and out of the building. Where I was immediately hit by the biting cold wind.

I shrugged my jacket on and looked around for anywhere to go. I could head for the mall, but that would be all noisy and Christmas-y, and I really wasn't in the mood for anything cheery. A movie would be boring without someone there with me. So maybe something more low-key.

"_Where the hell you been, Zex?"_

_Zexion looked up at me for barely a moment, registering the question, before turning back to his book. "Out."_

"_Uh, obviously. I meant where in particular? You usually just mope around here all day – I'm curious to know what could have caught your attention."_

_Another look, but this one was more calculating. Then he shrugged and returned his eyes to the page. "I was at the new coffee shop around the corner. It is much warmer there than here."_

"_Coffee shop? Like a cafe? I didn't know there was a new one." _

_Was I imagining things, or was Zex now sporting the slightest tint of red on his cheeks? "It is rather good."_

"Coffee shop. Two blocks to the left, I think he said." I grinned then, and nodded happily along to my music as I walked the path to the front gates of the dorm, then turned left to continue along the foot path.

Now, contrary to popular belief, I do not spend all my time locked in the dorm. And for Christ's sake, it's New Years Eve! There was no way I was spending the last day of the year rotting away in my room. I would be out partying, but all my friends were either away, working or otherwise occupied. Which, as in my neighbour's case, often meant they were out visiting their significant others. That category, unfortunately, I couldn't be a part of.

Through High School I had had a few girlfriends, until I discovered I was bi in Senior year and ended up going out with a couple of guys. But since I came to college I haven't been able to score a single date because I just haven't been able to find anyone interesting enough. Plus, now I'm starting to think of relationships as more than just flings, and nobody wants commitment around here! You'd think, being bi, I'd have an easier time finding someone. But, no. Fate just has to be a bitch and keep me out of it, doesn't she?

"Oi, watch it!"

"Wha-?" I turned, just in time to see a car speed through the spot I had been standing in a moment ago. Wait, car? What- Oh. A road. Then that means...

_Wow. Nice place._

The cafe or coffee shop or whatever the hell you wanted to call it stood right on the corner of the block, in a neat little building that just melted into the buildings on either side. The windows and door were set back a bit in the cream-painted brick walls, with a long overhang acting as a verandah under which a dozen or so tables were set out for two, three or four people. I could barely see inside, what with the flowers arranged artistically in the window, but it looked nice enough. Definitely the kind of place Zexion would like.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

I turned my head, and glanced down slightly as usual, and met the brightest, happiest blue eyes I have seen in a fair while. Blonde hair was spiked up in top, and then flattened at the bottom to form some kind of weird mohawk, and the kid was wearing a black uniform that, though looking slightly strange on him for some reason, was very smart.

"Uh, hi?"

"Sorry, sorry. Have a bit on my mind. Just a table for one, yeah?"

The blonde blushed and nodded, leading me away into the cafe, where it was _much_ warmer than outside, and guided me over to a table near the back corner. I must have been eying the fireplace there, because he was heading towards a table at the front until he turned back to look at me.

"So, um, here's the menu," he handed me a black, laminated sheet, and one of my eyebrows rose as I took in the range. So maybe 'coffee house' _was_ a better name for this place than 'cafe'. "I'll give you a bit of time to think about it, since you don't come here regularly- well, I think you don't, because I haven't seen you here before, and uh-"

"Hey," I glanced up and searched the blonde's uniform for a name tag, grinning when I spotted one tucked under the edge of his collar, "Demyx, am I just special or is the service here always this good?"

Okay, so that was definitely a blush. "Uh, well, you see, there isn't anyone here right now, and it was kinda boring, and I saw you outside like, looking around, and I figured I might as well go meet you and see if you wanted to come in, because I know it's _really_ cold out there right now. So, yeah, and, actually, I should probably stop talking because any second now my boss is gonna walk through that door and yell at m-"

"_Demyx Strife, what the hell are you doing chatting a customer's ear off? Get here, now, and wash these dishes. Do this **again** and I **will** dock your pay!"_

Slam.

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Demyx chuckled nervously, one hand going up to run through his hair, and he gave me a sheepish grin. "So, yeah, I guess I'll send someone else out in a sec to get your order. I'll see you around!" And he dashed off.

_Strange kid._ _But nice, all the same. And he's kinda cute. I wonder..._ An evil grin spread across my face, but I couldn't care less in the face of my epiphany. _I wonder if _he's_ the reason Zex suddenly likes this place so much._

"Hello?"

My head rocketed up when the voice broke through my thoughts, then quickly settled slightly. Man, this kid is _short_. And, what the hell is-

_Holy crap he is gorgeous!_

Blonde hair spiked every which way, and yet seemingly all spiraling to the left somehow. Blue, blue eyes – I thought that Demyx guy had nice eyes? He has nothing on this kid! - and a puzzled expression, thought maybe slightly ticked-off, that belonged on the face of an angel.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? He's certainly proof of it._

"Uh, hello, anyone in there? You sorta need to order something, you know?" A hand waved in front of my face, and out of instinct I reached up and caught it, then quickly press ed my lips to the back of it. The blonde blushed bright red immediately and pulled his hand back, but I had to hide the smirk that was trying, and almost winning, to break across my face.

"Is it possible to order a certain short blonde? I'd take good care of him."

"You-" Blue widened, then suddenly narrowed. The blush receded, and I did a double take at the sudden transformation. "When Demyx mentioned how nice you seemed, I figured you'd be better than the rest of them. But obviously not." He turned, planning on storming away from me, but I again reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned and glared, trying to rip his hand out of my grip, but I wouldn't have any of that.

"Look, kid," he bristled and I held up my other hand in surrender. "Well, at least tell me your name. You're not wearing a name tag,, so I don't exactly have anything better to call you."

He still glared at me, though I swear the look was softening slightly the longer he held it, then, after almost a full minute, he turned his face away to the side to stare at his shoes. "Roxas."

"Righto, Roxas." I grinned, but inside I was doing a dance. I just got the name of the most gorgeous, sexy and adorable blonde on this planet! "Look, I'm probably going to coming here often, since I live just around the corner," I saw him stiffen slightly, so I let go of his hand, trying to not be too forceful, "so how about we make a deal?"

He eyes drifted up to meet mine again, but they were cautious this time. "A... deal?"

"Yeah. I'll try my absolute best not to let any cheesy pick up lines or crap like that escape my mouth, if you'll promise to always be my waiter."

If I wasn't currently trying to convince the angelic, beautiful, perfect- ah hell, you get the point, Roxas to give me a chance to talk to him every once in a while, I would have started laughing at the shocked look Roxas was giving me.

"You- You- What?"

"If you'll be my waiter," I spoke slowly, enunciating everything clearly, as if I was talking to someone who couldn't understand English properly, "whenever I come here and you're on, I promise not to do or say any of that 'romantic' crap that other people try on you, apparently." He blushed again, and a small part of my grin slipped out.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Roxas's eyes held mine for a minute more, calculative and wary, then slowly the gaze softened. "Yeah, sure." Now I couldn't withhold my grin anymore. "But," _Oh crap._ "you need to tell me your name first."

"Name-" I stared at Roxas for a moment, blinking like an owl, running back through the conversation in my head, trying to work out whether I had actually managed to forget to introduce myself, then grinned slightly sheepishly at him. "Oh, right. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" I tapped a finger against my head with the last phrase, and nearly had a heart attack when Roxas laughed softly at the action.

"Alright then, _Axel_, what do you want to order?"

Ten minutes later when I had my coffee sitting in front of me, and I was watching Roxas walk between the other tables and the counter, I finally tuned into the radio softly ringing through the shop. They were going on about New Year's, and all the celebrations and things people were going to tonight. And they were asking people for their resolutions.

And right then and there, I decided on mine:

I was going to get Roxas on a date with me ASAP.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I personally get a mix of both, because I know some parts could be written a lot better and all that but eh. I sorta want it rough and not-completely-explained. It's very short though... might add more in later. I don't want to write when I'm tired. ._.**

**'Tis a part of a small project I've decided to do. Do worry, it won't interfere with my other stories too much. But will be interesting. Don't expect anything along this line for a while, but your patience will be rewarded. Stay tuned!**

**(God I love that saying. xD)**

**-BC**


End file.
